Burattino senza fili
by Megnove
Summary: Riflessioni sul finale della serie (misto tra l'originale e Kikaider 02). "Pinocchio è finalmente diventato umano... Ma è felice? Io credo che..."


**Burattino Senza Fili**

Cosa significa essere perfetto?  
Cosa significa essere umano?  
Io posso ridere… posso piangere…  
Posso sbagliare e soffrirne.  
Questo mi rende umano?  
E quindi mi rende imperfetto?  
Un essere perfetto non dovrebbe poter commettere errori? Non dovrebbe conoscere la sofferenza?  
Sì, in questo caso…  
Coloro che mi hanno creato vedono se stessi come imperfetti, e l'essere perfetto come non umano.  
Quindi mi hanno creato per essere migliore di loro?  
Ma come si può essere migliori di chi ci ha creato?  
Ho voglia di crescere, di imparare. Voglio capire. Posso migliorare. Quindi non sono perfetto?  
Essere perfetti significa essere statici e non poter diventare migliori?  
Gli esseri umani disprezzano se stessi e i propri simili. Mi sanno parlare solo dei propri difetti. Vorrebbero cambiarsi. Oppure distruggersi per sostituirsi con qualcos'altro.  
Eppure mi hanno insegnato che la vita è preziosa. Mi hanno insegnato che ogni vita va difesa. Che fare altrimenti non sarebbe… umano.  
Allora sarebbe divino? Sarebbe perfetto?  
È forse questo che volete da me?  
Sono stato creato per giudicarvi?  
E voi accettereste il mio giudizio?  
Forse è questo che pensano di sé anche coloro che sono costretto a combattere? Pensano di essere superiori a voi? Di essere degli dei? E perciò di potervi giudicare?  
E voi accettereste il loro giudizio?  
Dovrei accettarlo, io?  
Gli dei… se esistono… sono due gradini sopra di me. Non posso dire di essere umano… come potrei comprendere cosa significa per voi un dio?  
Però… da quanto capisco… le caratteristiche che credete dovrebbe avere un dio… sono le stesse che assegnate alle vostre creature. I robot.  
Freddi… incapaci di sbagliare… di provare sentimenti.  
Dite che sono inferiori all'uomo per questo.  
Eppure allo stesso tempo fate capire, un po', di invidiarli.  
Se…  
Se tutti i metalli fossero oro… non esisterebbe varietà né bellezza e l'equilibrio del mondo sarebbe sconvolto.  
Eppure voi dite che tutti i metalli vorrebbero essere oro perché l'oro è perfetto.  
Quindi è giusto che il loro desiderio non sia esaudito? E quindi è giusto che non lo sia neanche il vostro?  
Il vostro dio vi ha creati con un desiderio scritto dentro sapendo che non potrete mai esaudirlo?  
E ha condannato all'inferno chi ci ha provato?  
Se l'acciaio diventasse oro, non sarebbe più acciaio. Bisogna perdere se stessi, diventare qualcos'altro, per essere perfetti? Perdere anche quello che si ha di buono?  
Voi umani…  
Vorreste non essere più umani?  
Per me diventare perfetto voleva dire diventare umano. Ma ci sono tante cose che ancora non capisco.  
Forse perché non sono ancora perfetto?  
O questo vuol dire che sono davvero umano?  
Compassione, amore, comprensione, misericordia.  
Libero arbitrio.  
Da quando sono nato, in memoria ho questa definizione delle virtù dell'uomo.  
Mi è stato detto che dio è chi possiede tutte queste virtù in sommo grado.  
Quindi sarebbe un dio simile all'uomo? Sembra un dio diverso da quello che ho descritto prima. Anche se mi pare di capire che secondo molti uomini, è la stessa cosa.  
Io ho cercato di raggiungere queste qualità ogni momento della mia vita.  
Però…  
…anche gli esseri che ammirate perché le possiedono, voi li considerate… inumani. Avete quasi paura di loro.  
Perché?  
Avete una così cattiva idea di voi stessi?  
Considerate i vostri sentimenti un bene e un male insieme. Perché possono farvi soffrire. Siete convinti di non potervi liberare del male. Eppure lo vorreste. Vorreste ridurvi forse a macchine? Per non soffrire più? Diventare tutti uguali, indistinti… come oro?  
Alcuni di voi vorrebbero dominare freddamente gli altri… come burattini… altri vorrebbero freddamente sentirsi dire cosa fare dagli altri.  
Per non essere più responsabili del male che accade. Per non sentirsi più in colpa.  
L'umanità… la coscienza… è un peso. Perché significa responsabilità.  
Però… combattete contro chi vorrebbe privarvi dei vostri sentimenti. Combattete contro chi vorrebbe dominarvi. Vi fanno soffrire, ma vi sono preziosi. Indispensabili.  
Io non sono più un burattino.  
Potevano spingermi a combattere contro il mio volere. Farmi fare del male senza che riuscissi a resistere. Ora non più. Sono libero. Decido io. Io solo.  
È in questo senso che sono perfetto.  
È in questo senso che ora sono umano.  
Perché adesso anch'io devo addossarmi la responsabilità. Le mie azioni saranno soltanto opera mia. E dovrò affrontarne le conseguenze.  
Le conseguenze dei miei sentimenti. Delle mie scelte sbagliate.  
Non so se sia vero quello che dicono, che ora non posso più sbagliare. Che non posso più fare il male. In questo caso, vorrebbe dire che prima ero umano, e ora non lo sono più.  
E cosa sarei? Ancora una macchina? Oppure un dio?  
O entrambe le cose?  
Io mi ritenevo imperfetto. Anche gli umani si ritengono tali. Chissà se vale lo stesso anche per dio.  
Lui a cosa aspirerà? Può aspirare a qualcosa?  
Poi ho pensato di aver finalmente raggiunto il mio traguardo. Di essere diventato perfetto. Ma è davvero così?  
Chi ha deciso che l'oro è perfetto e gli altri metalli no? Chi ha deciso quali sono gli attributi di dio? Che cos'è la perfezione? Sono stati gli uomini? Se è così, allora anche il loro concetto di perfezione è imperfetto?  
Allora forse nessuno potrà mai sapere che cosa significa davvero la perfezione. Nessuno potrà mai sapere se l'ha raggiunta o meno. Non saprò mai se sono perfetto.  
Dovrò accontentarmi di essere umano.  
Non è un brutto destino.  
Qualunque cosa sia, so solo che vi amo.  
Che vi difenderò.  
E che non vi giudicherò. Neanche se me lo chiederete.  
Nessuno può giudicarvi se non voi stessi… come nessuno può giudicare me dio o macchina.  
Soltanto io… soltanto noi… decideremo il nostro destino.  
Nessuno potrà toglierci questo privilegio. Questo peso… questa responsabilità.  
Che detestiamo, ma che non vogliamo perdere.  
Così pieni di contraddizioni. Di incertezze. Di esitazioni.  
Anche per questo siamo umani.  
Io… e voi.


End file.
